


The Little Things

by jessi_08



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa shows back up to the tent after a training session with a cut. Clarke being worried tells her she has to clean it out. Lexa contests at first but realizes it's the little things that make their relationship special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Clarke looked up as the tent flap opened; Octavia and Lincoln flanked Lexa as she stumbled in. She immediately jumped up and walked over to the woman.

“What happened?” Clarke asked looking over toward Lincoln.

“Someone got a little over excited and swung at the commander… and connected.” He explained and Clarke nearly gasped noticing the blood pooling across Lexa’s shirt.

“It’s just a scratch.”

“Well we’ll let Clarke decide that.” Octavia said bluntly, earning a look from Lexa.

“Octavia.” Lexa warned.

“Sorry commander but we all know you’re wrapped right around her fingers.” Octavia grinned and Lincoln shook his head but Octavia ignored him. “Figuratively and literally.” She smirked and Clarke turned and started pushing her out.

“O, you might be my friend and I might have backed Lexa down from killing you once but I doubt I can do that again.” Clarke admitted as Octavia laughed.

“Octavia! That is our commander.” Lincoln scolded, Octavia had the decency to look guilty, Clarke sighed and walked back into the tent. She walked up to Lexa and pulled the woman’s shirt over her head exposing the cut across her ribs.

“I will be fine Clarke.” Lexa said cupping Clarke’s cheek attempting to pull her up to kiss her.

“Don’t pull that with me Lexa.” Clarke said running her fingers around the wound. “It’s going to need stitches.” She said and Lexa groaned throwing herself down onto the bed of furs, when they brushed against the cut she gasped. “See.” Clarke laughed walking over to grab her make shift first aid kit.

“Clarke I do not need stitches, it will stop bleeding in a few minutes.”

“Lexa… you are getting them.” She shot back and turned toward the woman. She grabbed a bowl of luke warm water with a wash cloth and walked back over to the normally imposing woman. Setting the bowl down to the side she coaxed Lexa to sit back up and pulled the cloth from the water ringing it out. Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa softly, pressing her forehead to Lexa’s when the kiss broke. She gentle ran the wash cloth over the woman’s cheek removing the war paint. She smiled softly as Lexa’s eyes closed and she let out a contented sigh. Clarke pulled away slightly so she could watched what she was doing, dragging the cloth slowly down the commander’s cheek, leaving smears of black across her face. The action was intimate, she made sure not to rush it. When she got to Lexa’s eyes she noticed the green orbs were darker now and staring at her.

“Clarke…” Lexa whispered but Clarke silenced her with a quick kiss.

“Close your eyes.” Clarke said, when Lexa’s eyes closed again she ran the cloth across her eyelid softly, she draped the cloth over her thumb and ran her thumb around her eye making sure to collect every tiny mark of black from the woman’s eye. When she ran her thumb over Lexa’s nose the warrior opened her eyes again. “You are gorgeous.” Clarke admitted and Lexa smiled, a slight blush showing on her clean cheek.

“No Clarke, you are the gorgeous one.” Lexa said cupping her cheek. Clarke smiled at her, she watched as Lexa’s eyes slide closed once more.

“Why don’t you lay down in my lap, I’ll finish this and then check out your cut again.” Clarke said and Lexa nodded, she moved so her head was draped across Clarke’s lap. Clarke started working on removing the rest of the war paint, running her hand periodically through Lexa’s hair. When she was finished Lexa was sound asleep, Clarke leaned over and rolled up a fur sticking it under the commander’s head. She made her way back to the cut on Lexa’s side noticing that the bleeding had indeed stopped. She couldn’t help but chuckle and shake her head at the woman. She grabbed the pillows from the top of their bed and moved so she was next to Lexa once again, she lifted the woman’s head replacing the rolled up fur with the pillow. Looking back down at the cut Clarke grabbed the healing paste Nyko kept in high supply in their tent and gently applied it to the wound. Lexa whimpered when Clarke touched the open wound but didn’t wake up. When Clarke finished she quickly shucked her own shirt and curled into Lexa’s uninjured side, pulling a fur across the two of them.

“I love you Lexa…even if you are stubborn sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
